


Good Mornings Only Happen With You, Love

by Gracie_1136



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, cute kisses, i know everyone needs cute rosemary, just flat out fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_1136/pseuds/Gracie_1136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose practically passed out in Rose's room after a long day on the meteor, which consisted of Karkats rants and cleaning up after an awfully big mess of papers with dicks on them. They wake up in the morning tangled with one another and this is what ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornings Only Happen With You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is actually my first fanfic (thats probably good.......forget 2007 ever existed). Its just fluffy stuff yo, all the fluff. Feel free to drop a comment if you liked it! I really would appreciate the feedback :D

Rose woke up to the soft heart beat illuminating from the other woman's chest. You smile and close your eyes, relaxing your tensed nerves. Your legs were tangled together, and your arms were loosely placed around the other, while hers seemed to be gripping onto you for life itself. After listening to one of Karkats famous rants over some silly romcom, plus snickering at his outburst when Dave drew genitalia all over his shipping chart. Ugh, most of the time you can handle all this loud noise but yesterday it just hurt your head to the worst extent.

But falling asleep next to her, you didn't mind at all. 

You both cleaned up after the two nerds. The two main reasons why were 1) the whole place was a fucking mess and 2) you two could chat whilst throwing away paper covered with dicks and scrubbing red marker off the table top. Not the best choice for socialization, but you needed to talk with her. 

You love- no you adored her. To every extent. The way she presented herself, how she spoke, the way her lips curled upward whenever she smiled, the slight sway of her hips whenever she walked, her slight head tilt whenever she was confused. Just- her. You especially loved her laugh. It was so dignified, yet somewhat child-like at the same time. So you attempted to joke with her every chance you got to hear that beautiful laugh she had. 

Of course, she loved you back. Or else she probably would be holding you so close in her arms right now.

She stirred slightly, opening her eyes and smiling at you. "Good-morning love," she said, voice coated with sleep. You looked up at her face, oh god her beautiful face, and smiled back. "Morning." You say sweetly, kissing her cheek.

One other cute thing about Kanaya, was innocence. Every time you did the tiniest romantic gesture, jade would cover her face. Even if you just tapped her shoulder to ask her a question or two, her face would have a tint of jade.

So of course, her face turned a dark shade of jade this time. You made a soft hum and giggled at your girlfriend. She pouted her bottom lip but giggled with you, nuzzling her head on yours. 

You looked into her eyes, as she did with yours. You could think about her for an eternity and never be bored. There was so much to her, so much to unravel and discover, so much unexplored about her. Your thoughts wandered, until you came upon the thought of kissing her.

You two haven't officially kissed, by official you mean one stays conscious after it happens. You.....did feel like this would be an appropriate moment. Tangled with one another, looking into the others eyes romantically. Of course, you can do it. Its not like your afraid you'll ruin a relationship with a being so perfect and wonderful all at once. 

.........You're scared you'll ruin a relationship with a being so perfect and wonderful all at once

It's not that she will reject it- would she? She didn't last time, even though you were a fluttering, clumsy drunk at the time. She wouldn't flat out hop out of the bed and run off in a blaze of anger for not considering how long you've been together. Besides, sh-

Your thoughts were cut off when she pressed her lips to yours

And it was amazing. Her lips were softer than you would've imagined. Her hands moved from your back to your waist, and you kissed back. You smiled against her lips, feeling her smile as well. You wished the moment would've lasted longer, but her lips left yours. "Apologies Rose, I thought now would've been a better time than ever. Considering that we are cu-" "Kanaya." "Right, apologies." You giggled and pecked her lips, "Its alright, dear" You reply. She kisses you again, until your both just pecking and kissing at each other for a good while, giggling and smiling all the while.

You couldn't have asked for a better way to wake up.


End file.
